


Niedoskonali

by Mirasolla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: On był ułomny, a ona była zdrajczynią.





	Niedoskonali

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfik do serii.

Stanęli przed wysokimi metalowymi drzwiami do laboratorium. Milczeli. Od zamknięcia portalu nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa.

— Odejdź, Catro — rozkazał Hordak.

Tym razem nie próbowała się sprzeciwiać. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał, tylko poczekał, aż odgłos jej kroków całkiem ucichł w bocznym korytarzu.

Wszedł do swojego sanktuarium, jak sam lubił nazywać swoje laboratorium. Drzwi zasunęły się za nim ze zgrzytem. Rozejrzał się po wysokim pomieszczeniu oświetlanym zielonkawym światłem. Przesunął wzrokiem po stołach laboratoryjnych i inkubatorach, w których bezskutecznie próbował wyhodować dla siebie nowe ciało. Część sprzętów została zniszczona przez kawałki metalu spadające z sufitu. Portal, nad którym tyle pracował, był teraz tylko kupą złomu.

Portal, nad którym pracowali _razem_.

Jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do fioletowego kryształu wbudowanego w jego napierśnik.

Entrapta pewnie i tak by tutaj weszła, nawet gdyby jej zabronił. Nigdy się tym nie przejmowała. Nie zważała na rozkazy i zakazy, a po każdym wykrzyczanym ze wściekłością _wynoś się_ prędzej czy później wracała i dalej robiła swoje. Entrapta zawsze robiła swoje. Wydawała się nie zwracać uwagi na toczącą się w Etherii wojnę, nie zastanawiała się nad liczbą ofiar i nad tym, kto ma słuszność. Tylko chodziła z tym swoim hałaśliwym robotem (Emily – Hordak zapamiętał imię), a jej głos niósł się echem po laboratorium, gdy opowiadała o technologii Pierwszych, którą chciała poznawać. Celem jej życia była nie walka, a poszukiwanie. Księżniczki tego nie rozumiały, Catra nie miała dla niej czasu, ale Hordak słuchał, bo przecież i tak nie potrafiła zamilknąć. Zresztą, sam chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o Pierwszych, o tym, jak można wykorzystać ich osiągnięcia do wzmocnienia Hordy. Nauka była tym, co mogło pozwolić mu na udowodnienie swojej wartości i dać przewagę nad braćmi. Wiedzą chciał nadrobić własne ułomności.

Dlatego pozwalał Entrapcie siadać na poręczy jego tronu i mówić. Dlatego też każde kolejne _wynoś się_ było mniej szczere od poprzedniego. Przecież gdyby naprawdę chciał się jej pozbyć, już dawno nie byłoby jej w Strefie Trwogi.

Podszedł do stołu z narzędziami. Część spadła na podłogę, ktoś powinien je pozbierać, ale niektóre leżały na blacie tak, jak ona je tutaj zostawiła. Całe jego laboratorium, jego sanktuarium i azyl, wydawało się nosić na sobie ślady obecności Entrapty. Tu pracowała, tu zbudowała dla niego nową zbroję, tędy się wślizgiwała. Tu przekonywała go do tego, żeby zmienił swoje zamiary co do Catry, a on się zgodził, chociaż wtedy myślał, że zastępuje jedną karę śmierci drugą. Tutaj upadli, gdy osłonił ją własnym ciałem.

Entrapta się go nie bała. Patrzyła mu w oczy i nie miała problemu z tym, żeby go dotknąć. Była istotą, która zobaczyła go bez zbroi, w chwili słabości, poznała jego historię i go zaakceptowała. Nazywała go _swoim_ _przyjacielem_. To słowo brzmiało dla Hordaka dziwnie obco, nie pasowało do niego. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, co najwyżej współpracowników, którym na każdym kroku przypominał o swoim okrucieństwie, żeby byli posłuszni i żeby trzymali się z daleka od niego oraz jego ułomności. Z bliska mogliby coś zauważyć.

_Niedoskonałości są piękne._

Entrapta też była piękna ze swoimi długimi, dziwnymi włosami, gadatliwością i malutkimi porcjami jedzenia. Bez niej laboratorium było puste, jednocześnie będąc jej pełne. Hordak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny we własnym imperium. W każdej chwili wydawało mu się, że Entrapta zaraz tu wejdzie albo że usłyszy jej ciche pomrukiwania, stukot kroków Emily i dźwięk palnika dobiegający z drugiej strony pomieszczenia.

I nagle naprawdę rozległ się zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Hordak odwrócił się i zobaczył, że stanęła w nich Catra. Nie odważyła się przestąpić progu.

— Uważam, że powinniśmy natychmiast przejść do planowania naszych następnych posunięć — oświadczyła chłodno. — Księżniczki nie będą czekać, a z pomocą Shadow Weaver…

Odepchnął się od stołu i zazgrzytał czerwonymi zębami. Jeden ze śrubokrętów z brzękiem upadł na podłogę.

— Wydaje mi się, że kazałem ci zostawić mnie samego — warknął, zaciskając pięści. — Poniosłaś kolejną porażkę, Catro. Zejdź mi z oczu, zanim zacznę szukać nowego kapitana.

Catra pogardliwie zmarszczyła nos.

— Ciekawe kogo, skoro zostali ci sami nieudacznicy… — prychnęła, ale odwróciła się i odeszła.

Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Hordak ponownie utkwił wzrok w stole. Oparł się o niego obiema rękoma. Wbrew temu, co próbowała wszystkim udowodnić, Catra była zastępowalna. Entrapta nie. Bez niej nie zbudowaliby tego portalu, ale tak samo bez niej nie dostałyby się tu siły Rebelii. W pierwszej chwili Hordakowi trudno było uwierzyć, że akurat ona go okłamywała, odrzucał od siebie tę myśl, ale może w tej jednej kwestii Catra miała rację – czego innego spodziewać się po księżniczce? Życie nauczyło go, żeby nie ufać nikomu. Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Ta zdrada tylko pozwoliła mu odświeżyć sobie tę zasadę.

Entrapta naprawdę była niedoskonała. Oboje byli.

On był ułomny, a ona była zdrajczynią.

Hordak odetchnął, przymykając powieki. Może kiedyś się dowie, dlaczego jednak zbudowała dla niego zbroję, dzięki której stał się silniejszy, i zrozumie, jak udało jej się wywołać tę wielką pustkę, która ogarniała go teraz w jego laboratorium.


End file.
